


Crossroads

by bluemonstress



Category: Dallas Buyers Club (2013) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Drugs, Feelings, LGBTQ Character, Other, Songfic, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Русский | Russian, смерть персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemonstress/pseuds/bluemonstress
Summary: Рон уверен, что Рэйон – самое прекрасное существо, какое он когда-либо видел, поломанное и вывернутое наизнанку.
Relationships: Rayon/Ron Woodroof
Kudos: 3





	Crossroads

Все исчезает и меняется так быстро, что люди не успевают это заметить. Исчезает моментально и стремительно, как игла в её тонкой коже, но это событие Рэйон запоминает каждый раз, помнит каждое прикосновение холодного металла, необычайно медленное и долгое, и никак не может выскрести его из памяти, вырвать с корнями, как вырывают всякий сорняк.

Снятие боли — первостепенная проблема для нее. Это важнее всего, потому что терпеть дальше она не может. Когда Рэйон говорит, что ей больно, она имеет в виду не только эту вечную боль в голове и глотке, ноющие суставы, мерзкие на вид высыпания и горящую грудную клетку. Люди не всегда задумываются о том, что душевная боль, страх смерти, боль от ощущения своей ненужности, неправильности, ничтожности, отсутствие радостей жизни может быть столь же сильной, значимой и тяжелой, как и физическая.

Наркотики уже не помогают забыться, но отчаянные попытки достичь желаемого — обычное поведение Рэйон. Она отбрасывает иглу и заходится в сухом, каркающим кашле.

Она, и правда, похожа на ворону — тощую и ощипанную, с торчащими костями и впавшими щеками: её синеющее лицо со слоем косметики, яркой и вызывающей, её дистрофичное, скелетоподобное тело в нежное голубом платье, которое могло бы удачно подчеркивать женскую грудь, вместо того, чтобы подчеркивать соски на плоской грудной клетке, где достаточно рельефны только ребра. Рэйон отдала бы все свои платья, за то, чтобы иметь настоящую грудь. Люди думают, что своей одеждой она пытается привлечь к себе внимание, на самом деле она лишь успешно прячется за румянами и кричащими нарядами, бесконечными вариациями париков и тонкими ногами в рваных чулках, за гордо поднятой головой и призывно открытым телом. Рэйон точно знает только одно — если хочешь что-то хорошенько спрятать, прячь это на самом видном месте — в ожидании подвоха люди точно не станут там искать. Рэйон прячет себя. Рэйон прячет то разодранное, испачканное и разбитое, что люди восхищенно обозвали душой.

— Придурок, — слабо шепчет шатающийся Рон, уже много времени простоявший в дверях комнаты своего друга, — Ты придурок!

— Я устала спорить, Ронни, — она смотрит на него, улыбнувшись. Эта улыбка отбивает у ковбоя всякое желание придушить любого, кто назовет его "Ронни", вовсе не из-за красоты тонких, обкусанных губ, а из-за истеричного выражения лица Рэйон — растянувшиеся губы собирались стать оскалом, выражение глаз напоминало Вудруфу пушных зверей, от безумия, тесноты и отчаяния носящихся по клетке. В глазах Рэйон сумасшедшие звери пытались догнать сами себя.

Рон вздыхает, сняв шляпу с головы и неловкими шагами приблизившись к напарнику. У его ног лежит тело, с отчаянно выпирающими костями из-под дешевой небесного цвета ткани, оно смотрело снизу вверх забитым взглядом. И этот взгляд светлых глаз ковбою хочется навсегда стереть, исправить как можно скорее и не вспоминать столь жестокую карикатуру на Бэмби, если бы только олененок был наркоманом и проводил время, пытаясь слиться со стеной и полом. Хочется обнять и спрятать от всего, что с ним происходит. Неестественное желание для Рона.

— Когда я еще была маленькой девочкой, — голос Рэйон до раздражающего мягкий, заплаканный и тягучий, — Отец говорил мне, что, рано или поздно, жизнь, которая приносит одну печаль, останется позади, а история будет светлой, если не убегать от проблем, а решать их. Я только и бегу от проблем, несусь от них прочь, сломя голову.

— А еще твой отец, наверняка, говорил тебе, что однажды ты перестанешь хотеть быть девчонкой, но, как видишь, твой отец часто бывает не прав.

Рэйон хрипло смеется, откинув голову назад. Её тело сотрясают судороги, как землетрясения, безвозвратно меняющие внешний облик суши, они делают Рэйон еще более слабой и больной на вид. Вудруф неуверенно, то ли из-за неловкости, то ли из-за алкоголя, содится рядом с напарником, тихо простонав от неудачной смены положения. Он четко помнит свою прошлую жизнь: скачки, родео, ставки, алкоголь, незащищенный горячий секс, долги. Он был всем этим, все это было им, и на поверку оказалось ветхим, прогнившим и никчёмным, как и он сам. В той жизни не оставалось ничего, что стоило спасать, но в этой были его безвозвратно утраченное здоровье, честное дело, честная борьба и Рэйон. 

Рэйон неустанно гналась за ещё большим и теряла ещё больше. Она родилась в состоятельной семье, но была её позором, она с детства точно знала, кем хочет вырасти, но с отчаянием понимала, что этого может не случиться, и сейчас с трудом, жадно глотала воздух, ненавидя текущие из глаз слезы. Она хотела быть похожей на ангела, хотела быть самой красивой, самой любимой, но не могла себе это позволить. Они ввязывались в опасную авантюру, но, в конце концов, их жизни не стоили особо много — достаточно, чтобы за них бороться, но слишком мало, чтобы ими не рисковать.

— Зачем ты продолжаешь принимать? — его взгляд рассеянно скользит по Рэйон, не способный, вдруг, зафиксироваться на чем-то определенном.

— Разумеется, чтобы забыть о демонах, не видеть и не слышать их, дорогуша, — она почти поет это, заботливо улыбнувшись. Смотреть на Рона не хочется.

— Ты, нравится это тебе или нет, не можешь слышать или видеть демонов, — ковбой говорит с легкой насмешкой, списывая слова Рэйон на валяющийся рядом шприц или издевку над ним самим.

— Я ношу их с собой, глупый, в себе, — её голос до невозможного серьезный, какими редко бывают голоса плачущих людей, — Иногда они так больно кусаются.

— Тебе стоит забыть прошлое, попробуй, что ли, жить сегодняшним или нашим не существующим будущем, — он и сам заходится кашлем, дав Рэйон время усмехнуться в ответ его словам, — Мы сдохнем, без сомнения, ты же знаешь, мы не можем отступить назад и забыть, доживая остатки лет в уютном домике, где я трахал бы девушек, а ты расчесывал свои парики, да крутился бы у зеркала с новым платьем, смирись! Мы упали на самое дно, но все же не так глубоко, как эти ублюдки, торгующие долбанным AZT. Сделай выбор — колоться этой дрянью или тратить силы на помощь нам в особо праведном деле, Рэйон, — она смотрела на Вудруфа с ничем не прикрытой болью, так им ненавистной, — Возможно, мы проиграем, но попытаться будет легче без груза старого. Не нужно оглядываться назад.

— Тебя хоть цитировать, Рон, — её голос звенит после непродолжительной тишины, — Я не уверена, что смогу забыть прошлое — оно смотрит на меня из зеркала, особенно эти плечи и… эта грудь. Ну как можно смириться с тем, что у меня не будет подходящей внешности? Я жалкая пародия и на мужчину, и на женщину!

Рон хочет сказать вслух, что она — самое прекрасное существо, какое он когда-либо видел, поломанное и вывернутое наизнанку. Рон хочет что-то сделать со слезами на лице Рэйон, хочет, пусть и неосознанно, убедиться, имеют ли её губы вкус героина, но всё, что он может, это высказать свои мысли действием — ковбой придвигается к другу, его глаза пьяно блестят. Всё, что он может, это бережно обнять Рэйон, будто старинную куклу, рассыпающуюся от прикосновений, опустить голову, слишком тяжелую сегодня, невольно задевая губами торчащую ключицу, и ощутить запах косметики, резкий и приторный, стараясь не думать, что так пахла и кожа каждой его любовницы. 

Рэйон смотрит на Вудруфа растерянно, ошарашенно. Она не привыкла к нежности и поддержке от таких людей, как её напарник. Всё, что она может, это запустить желтеющие пальцы с россыпью ранок и волдырей в жесткие нечёсаные волосы Рона и задержать дыхание, чтобы не спугнуть момент.

— Я никогда не забуду тебя, Рэйон, — его дыхание щекочет сухую кожу, вызывая волны мурашек по телу, — Ни один день с тобой. Клянусь! — она что-то произносит в ответ, невнятно, из-за того, что истощенное тело трясет. Рон покрепче прижимает её к себе, не зная, как унять дрожь, передающуюся ему, — Я понимаю, что ты не умеешь управлять своей жизнью, но попытайся.

Если бы Рэйон умерла в эту секунду, она была бы совершенно довольна таким раскладом. Если бы Рэйон знала, как умрет, она сделала бы все, чтобы расстаться с жизнью сейчас, в объятиях единственного человека, который заботится о ней, которого она любит, а не ждать дозы «спасительного» AZT в одиночестве больницы, пусть и не совсем в одиночистве. Рэйон знала, что никогда не простит себе свое биологическое тело, никогда не поцелует Рона, никогда не сменит пол, никогда не забудет прошлое и не прогуляется по улочкам не-Америки. Она хотела бы навсегда остаться в этой комнате, путая пальцы в волосах ковбоя.

— Мне пора, — его голос предательски дрожит, а в горле образовывается пустыня. Его ждет путь и «я так хочу жить», брошенное обривистым шепотом в спину.

Как только Рон Вудруф уходит, с неохотой покидая теплые объятия холодных рук Рэйон, шприц снова занимает свое законное место, чтобы сегодня ночью она могла уснуть, чтобы сегодня она могла забыть близость Рона и отогнать мысли о том, что есть возможность стать ему больше, чем единственным другом. Сегодня Рэйон окончательно решает, что себя спасать не стоит.

Рон Вудруф уехал по важному делу, чтобы вернуться в пустую палату, чтобы напасть на врача с яростным «убийца!», чтобы никогда не простить себе смерть друга и никогда не узнать, имеют ли губы Рэйон вкус героина, но помнить, что героином были её глаза цвета того откровенного наряда.

Вряд ли кто-то поймет, почему Рон Вудруф не переносит женщин в платьях оттенков синего.


End file.
